


Sweet itch

by mforpaul



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, First Time, M/M, Sex Pollen, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mforpaul/pseuds/mforpaul
Summary: Some sex pollen fic with Barisi on Rita and Amanda's wedding.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., Rita Calhoun/Amanda Rollins
Comments: 16
Kudos: 69





	Sweet itch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/gifts).



> Belated but very happy birthday to Gayle! I hope you'll have a great year and I hope you can see in how many ways this fic is inspired by yours.

Something prickles in the inside of his nostrils. Rafael scrunches his nose one last time, before he straightens his back and squares his shoulders. He needs to keep his composure.

Rafael lets his gaze slide over the monstrosity of flower arrangements that he secretly holds accountable for the incredibly annoying itch that just doesn’t want to leave. He doesn’t know himself to be allergic to flowers, but he blames that special type of roses Rita had insisted on all the same. They needed to be imported from somewhere in Europe and Rafael expects them to be ruined by fertilizer.

Just like the flower arrangements, Rita's dress is of shameless splendor. Her long white train is embroidered with little red roses. Rafael wants to nod to her to insure her of how stunning she truly looks, but she only has eyes for her bride.

It’s supposed to be that way, Rafael guesses and as he doesn’t mind much, he just shrugs his shoulders. Instead, he looks over to Amanda who ignores the rest of the world just like Rita does. The expression on their faces are equally infatuated.

Standing right next to Amanda, Rafael catches sight of Carisi who in turn tries to catch a glimpse of Amanda’s attention with the plan of giving her some sense of moral support. Then again, neither one of the brides is in need of that.

Rafael lifts his hand to scratch the back of his nose with his index finger and his gaze crosses Carisi’s.

They exchange some kind of knowing look. Although it is more meant like an _’ugh, gross’_ on Rafael’s part, Carisi returns it with his impossible heart eyes, showing his absolute delight over the romance that is going on right in front of their noses.

Noses indeed. Rafael feels the smell of the little rose that is stuck to the collar of his tux reach his nose. The smell is so sweet that it itches even more.

The ladies start reading out their vows and suddenly all Rafael can think about is the fact that he didn’t get laid since forever. Rita, of course, has promised him that he would definitely end up lucky on her wedding - _You’re the best man after all!_ \- but this is not really Rafael’s style. He doesn’t need a certain position in a wedding to not handpick someone to fuck with. And although Rita has pointed out how good he looks in a tux anyway - _If you’re up to it, you could fuck before dessert is served_ \- she says that the little buttonière that Rafael wears is what will make him extra irresistible tonight.

Again, his and Carisi’s gaze cross. These eyes are as offensively blue as always and Rafael hates the fact that the matching buttionière rose that he is wearing does make Carisi look a lot better in that tux than he already does.

That fucking tux with that fucking rose.

_Shit!_

Maybe the prickle is not just in his nose.

In Rafael’s opinion it takes forever for Rita and Amanda to exchange vows and for this priest to announce them spouses, but Rafael knows that it is these ten or fifteen minutes of his life that he is making him go mad.

With his elegant fingers Carisi scratches the back of his prominent nose. The features of his face have never looked that attractive, Rafael is sure of that even though he is not sure why.

 _Maybe you could even do someone you actually like_ , Rita had suggested on the night of her bachelorette party, more or less sincere but surely very drunk. She had underlined her proposition with a shot of Tequila that she sipped out of the belly button of some very ripped stripper. _Someone who might actually be good for you._

Right now Carisi looks everything, but not like a good boy. The gray hair, the pink lips, his lanky tallness - everything about this man just looks _sexy_.

Towards the end of the ceremony all that Rafael does is stare at him with a watering mouth. This is when Rafael realizes that Carisi looks back to him. These eyes as blue as they dare to be pierce right through him.

Rafael’s skin seems to burn underneath his clothes.

The wedding party starts to move, outside of the room. Everyone gathers in the entrance area of the hotel and congratulates the happy couple.

Rafael finds his way through the crowd until he can grab Carisi by his arm and pulls him into the first empty room he can find.

There, Carisi pushes Rafael harshly with the back against the closed door. Rafael groans into Carisi’s willing mouth. They had crashed their lips together before even entering the supply room.

“Fuck!”

“Later,” Rafael replies.

As patiently as he can he waits for Carisi’s nervous hands to be done fumbling with his fly. Rafael palms Carisi’s erection through his slacks, because he knows that he himself is too excited right now to manage to get Carisi’s dick out.

And he cannot wait any second longer for Carisi to get Rafael’s dick out, so Rafael pushes Carisi down. The younger man falls onto his knees eagerly and opens his mouth in anticipation.

Rafael cannot believe how pretty Carisi looks in that moment and the only way for him to handle that moment is to curse in his native language.

It takes too long but Rafael manages to undo his zipper and pulls out his already hard dick. Carisi’s pretty lips close around them immediately.

“Shit!”

Carisi’s mouth feels even better than Rafael had imagined. The obscene sounds that Carisi makes while he’s bopping his head up and down, brings Rafael quickly to the edge.

“Are you touching yourself?” Rafael pants the question. The sweet moan that Carisi can only give as an answer with all that dick in his mouth is the last push Rafael needs.

Rafael looks down when he pulls his dick out of Carisi’s mouth. A mixture of spit and precum connects Carisi’s lips with the tip of Rafael’s dick. One or two strokes and Rafael comes all over Carisi’s goddamn pretty face. The white streaks of Rafael’s sperm adorn his blush perfectly.

From the beautiful moans that escape Carisi’s mouth, Rafael can only guess that he is coming as well. Rafael wishes he could watch Carisi jerk himself off, all eager and turned on by giving him head, but Rafael is too busy slumping against the door behind himself.

He doesn’t feel his bones.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Rafael mumbles and needs to close his eyes for a moment.

“That’s blasphemy!”

“Your mouth is a piece of sin, what do you expect?”

Carisi chuckles and Rafael feels him getting back on his feet.

“So, uhm, that was weird?”

It was indeed. Rafael expects the flower buttonières to play a role in this, but he doesn’t really care. This was good.

“Yeah,” Rafael only replies. He suddenly realizes that the whole room smells like detergent.

“So, uhm.” Rafael feels soft lips pressing onto his. This is when Rafael reopens his eyes only to find Carisi standing right in front of him. “You were talking about fucking later?”

“We should get back to the reception.”

“Okay, I didn’t mean to-”

“But I think we can sneak out again before dessert.”

Carisi’s face beams up and he quickly presses another peck onto Rafael’s lips. “I’d like that.”

“Just find some lube, okay?”

And Carisi kisses him. It is searing and certainly claiming. Rafael can taste himself in the kiss and maybe he needs to admit that this kiss is quite perfect.

“Rafi?”

“Carisi, sometimes you need to shut up.”

“I just wanted to say- uhm. I came on your shoes.”


End file.
